


Cold and out of fear (Canajane One-Shot)

by diaanaprince



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, No Porn, Terribly written angst, canajane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaanaprince/pseuds/diaanaprince
Summary: When it's cold you have so much to fear.Especially when you feel you'll be left alone again.





	Cold and out of fear (Canajane One-Shot)

She didn't intend for the night to end this way. Not that she was complaining, because she wasn't, but not that she was happy with the outcome either. She was comforted by the feel of her chest rising up and falling down and the small smile spread across Mirajane's lips and the soft hand she had stroking slowly up and down her side. She wasn't smiling though, her tears were slowing down and the hot breath she felt on her neck comforted her. She still hiccuped quietly to herself. She felt her smooth legs tangled with hers and with that she brought herself closer than she was before to her body.  
"Are you awake?" He voice was smooth and quiet in her ear. Without opening her eyes she pressed herself into her chest and shook her head slightly. "Are you feeling any better though?" She was still anxious and felt horrible for doing this to her, she wasn't supposed to be there.  
She was supposed to be on an S-Class job with her siblings, not here, in bed, holding her. She wasn't supposed to be babying her through these things, though from time to time she'd enjoy it but otherwise it made her feel like a shit person, she almost felt like a child. "I'm sorry." She managed to choke out, her grip loosening on her side. "I'm so sorry," Mira pulled her up in her arms, and wrapped her arms around as much of her body as she could, despite the small obstacle.  
"It's okay, baby it's okay." She, Cana, wrapped her arms around her, Mira's, torso, not squeezing but holding on tight enough so she knew hat she wouldn't be able to let go. Or for her to leave her there alone.  
Separation anxiety.  
As much as it seemed like that wouldn't be an issue, it was. Especially now. She pressed her head against her chest again, her crying slowed down even more so than before. Her breaths were still rough though, the occasional hiccup making it's appearance known.  
"I'm staying here with you."  
"You need to go." Her voice was wet and quiet, her shoulders were tense as she pulled away slowly from her grasp. "I'll be fine."  
"That's what you said before it happened. Let me take care of you." She paused. The look in Mira's eyes pierced her heart, you could see the worry in her facial expression and all. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Her bottom lips quivered before she gave into her words and let her head fall. Her tears were no longer warm.  
Just cold and hard out of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> terribly written angst that's three days late  
> enjoy


End file.
